Subservient
by canicide
Summary: KANAYUU. Despite what Kaname assumed, Yuuki did have him wrapped around her tiny little finger.


_subservient: _Despite what Kaname assumed, Yuuki did have him wrapped around her little finger.  
_(finished: 11/28/10)_

* * *

"I don't like seeing that look on your face, onii-sama," she began slowly, studying him carefully beneath her, eyes pensive. The ends of her long hair tickled his pale, bare skin. "It's almost like... you're doubting me?"

"Why, Kaname?" _Am I still not good enough for you?_ The words were at the tip of her tongue, at the very edge—but Yuuki dropped them as quickly as they came. She did not want to distract him from answering the question.

He took his own sweet time to reply, as always. His fingers holding her hips in place above him, gently rubbing circles around them. She could feel the warmth of his skin even through the modest fabric of her dress. The sensation was familiar to her—not exactly unwelcome, not exactly unpleasant.

But he looked distracted, somehow.

Yuuki let out a shrill gasp as he suddenly rose into a sitting position, almost jostling her, if not for his steady grip on her waist. Kaname reached for her cheek. She utterly refused to blush a bright red, holding his languorous gaze instead.

Releasing a sigh, he ventured. "You look beautiful today, my dear girl."

She could see his fingers inching closer and closer to her cheek, and his other hand sliding higher and higher up to her breasts. She held him back before he could even think about continuing.

She looked at him.

He looked back.

"Kaname, _answer me._"It was proving very difficult to think straight being so close to him, but Yuuki persevered.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Why what?" he said, feigning obliviousness.

It was becoming clear to her that he was either playing stubborn today, as he were wont to do when dealing with her, or he was, perhaps, hiding something from her. Either way, none of the two options were appealing to her—but if she had to choose, she would certainly pick the former one. She would rather not think about what would motivate him to hide something from her yet again.

"Why have you been giving me these strange looks lately?"

"Your definition of strange might differ from mine, dearest little sister," he replied. "I don't see anything wrong in the way I look at you."

Belatedly Yuuki noticed his unnecessary emphasis on the word 'my'. Was he trying to imply something? Or was he foreshadowing another one of his monologues about his complete possession of her, and how he wished to keep her to himself, and him alone? Honestly, no matter how sweet that sounded (albeit in a twisted way), it was starting to get old.

But she was probably overthinking it, at this point. She tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear, playing with the curled ends. "I know. But lately you've been giving me _those_ types of looks. Like what you used to give me when I was a kid and you thought I was eating too much jello."

"Your eyebrows furrow and your forehead looks all creasy and your eyes look—I don't know, disappointed, exasperated?" She scrunched her face in distaste, a poor imitation of his expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuuki said.

A smile began on the side of Kaname's lips, but did not quite reach his eyes. It was a pity she could not see the cute pout she wore on her adorable face, really.

Of course he knew what she was talking about, maybe even more than she did. She might have thought she was hiding it well, but he knew all about what she did behind his back, what she did when she thought he wasn't looking.

Kaname was not easily fooled—and this was something, it seemed, that his precious Yuuki still had to learn. He was evidently not very pleased by her utter disregard for her own safety, especially because she was now a newly awakened pureblood, weak and vulnerable. He failed to understand why she thought that it was perfectly alright for her to gallivant around the city alone and (more importantly) defenseless, leaving behind the chaperones he so thoughtfully provided her with. And to think that she had been seeing Kiryuu Zero as well...

"Oh?" he finally spoke. "If you think I'm disappointed with you, then you should know very well why."

Yuuki frowned. There were a lot of reasons why he would feel that way, she could guess, but nothing major. Unless he knew? He knew what she had been up to lately? "Everything? You know about everything?" She swallowed. The words had stumbled out before she was able to stop herself. The fingers she used to play with the skin peeking out of his polo stilled.

"Everything," Kaname spoke against her fingertips, his hot breath fanning her suddenly sweaty palms. His hand engulfed her tiny wrist.

Yuuki's thoughts mind was swarming with thoughts. What would he do to her now? What would he say? Would he send her back to the Chairman because of this? No, she needed to defend herself. To explain. Maybe he would listen. Maybe.

"Well, I had to do something!" she blurted out. "You know I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! Not when I knew you were out there somewhere and I couldn't reach you, much less know if you're alright. If you were expecting me to stay here scared, _onii-sama,_ then you were wrong. I'm not."

"Not anymore." She tried to tug away her hand, but his grip was unrelenting.

"I'm sick of being protected. I'm sick of watching on the sidelines and being of now help. I know you want to keep me safe, but I'm a _vampire,_ Kaname, and I'm your _sister._ Don't you dare call me weak."

Yuuki spoke in a jumbled mess, so quickly it was almost incomprehensible, but Kaname could understand every word, crystal-clear. Her brown eyes were tinged almost red with her outburst, he noted.

He hadn't expected her to contain so much frustration inside, considering how she always appeared so meek and gentle in front of him. She never even spoke a word against it until now, so he supposed that she understood the reasons behind her seclusion.

Kaname would have apologized for being the one who made her feel so worked up, had he not believed it was for her own good.

"It wouldn't kill me, you know, to let me go out and meet other people once in a while."

Wrong, he thought. You have no idea how wrong you are. You don't even know how much danger you place yourself in, being in the company of dogs who would bite at the slightest provocation, at a mere whiff of your scent. You have no idea.

Kaname sank down to the cushions, feeling utterly defeated. Even as a child, Yuuki had always been stubborn, obstinate to the point of idiocy (he was right all along, he thought. he had always warned his elders—parents and chairman alike—not to spoil the girl too much, lest she become too hard-headed in the future, like she was now). He knew that if he tried to argue now, he would never win. But that didn't mean he wouldn't settle for a little concession.

(a voice in his mind warned _you'd be spoiling her too, if you compromise_. he tried to ignore it.)

Honestly, Kaname found himself a little forced to comply with her wishes—if he wanted to still see her smile at him, that is. It was safe to say that she could sulk very well. "Fine," he sighed. "You can go out and play with your new vampire friends if you wish, just don't blame me once they start lusting for your blood."

"You're the one who asked for it," he continued. "Brought it upon yourself."

"Kaname..."

"I was just kidding."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. I would never allow you to go out alone, unless you're with me."

"_Kaname..._" she whined. _You really don't trust me? _she was trying to say.

"Fine," he relented. "But don't blame me if your other friend," he spat the word out like venom, "tries to bite you again. I warned you."

Yuuki's face split into a bright grin, and within moments she was astride him once more. "Thank you!" she said.

Would you like to show me how grateful you are, he thought sullenly, because you're hardly making things easier for me, and you've been clawing at my chest for the past few minutes.

Fortunately for Kaname, Yuuki was feeling indulgent after extracting his permission to continue her activities—for the very moment the idea crossed his mind her lips were upon his, soft and pliant, and all he could hear was _allow me to show you how thankful I am,_ before she devoured him.

* * *

_a/n: it's been suuuch a long time since i last wrong a story for this pairing. :)). writing this just reminded me of how sweet/adorable/romantic the two of them could get, and it's so so so much more happier than the itasaku angst fics in here in my hard drive. hope you enjoyed the story, and leave behind a comment or two._


End file.
